


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Man Scorned.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (The infidelity is not between J2), (The non-con is not between J2), F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Possessive!Jared, Stalking, Violence, bottom!Jensen, hurt!Jensen, non-con, protective!Jared, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: There are some things you can't take back, no matter how much you might want to. You just have to learn to live with the consequences...if you can.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts), [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/gifts).



**Hell Hath No Fury Like A Man Scorned.**

**Chapter One.**

**Jensen.**

'Whisky on the rocks,' Jensen says, taking a seat at the bar. He's so goddamn tired; having to put on a smile while your heart is breaking is fucking exhausting. He's happy for Jared, he really is, Gen's a great girl, and she's going to make Jared very happy, but...he can't help the way he feels. He can't help but wish it was him Jared was walking down the aisle next week. 

But it's not, and he'll be damned if he rains on Jared's parade just 'cause his stupid heart didn't get the memo that Jared doesn't want him, so here he is, planning to drown his sorrows alone while Jared enjoys the rest of his bachelor party. At least Jensen got that right. 

'Penny for your thoughts?' the bartender says as he slides Jensen's drink in front of him.

'I'm not sure they're worth that much,' Jensen replies, knocking back the whisky, 'but I'll take another one of these while you're here.'

The bartender laughs, head thrown back to reveal the long line of his neck, and Jensen's just drunk enough to consider flirting with the guy. He's attractive, with short, spiky hair - so unlike Jared's long, unruly locks that Jensen pretends to hate but secretly loves - and brown eyes, darker than Jared's hazel, and not half as warm. He's also shorter than Jensen by a good few inches, which means shorter than Jared by almost a foot, and maybe that's exactly what Jensen needs right now. An anonymous one night stand to get Jared out of his system.

He's not quite drunk enough to believe that'll actually work though. Well, not drunk enough _yet_ , so he quickly orders himself another whisky.

Then holds out his hand for the bartender to shake and says, 'I'm Je-'

'Jensen!' Jensen blinks at the shout from behind him and immediately swings round in his chair to see Jared storming over to him. He looks mad, all narrowed eyes and down-turned mouth, and Jensen frowns as he gets to his feet.

'Jared, what's wrong?? Is everything okay?? With the room?? With Chad??' If that asshole has messed up Jared's stag do, Jensen's going to throttle him. 

'What? No...all that's fine,' Jared says, coming to a stop in front of Jensen. 'Where did you go??'

'Um...' Jensen quirks an eyebrow at him and casts a pointed look around the bar, because surely the answer is obvious, but when Jared doesn't respond, he adds, 'I just needed a quick breather, Jay. I was gonna come back.' He wasn't actually, and the lie burns guiltily in his stomach. 

'A quick breather...with _him_??' Jared says with a bitter laugh. 'If you wanted to hook up, you could've just said.' But the way Jared's nostrils are flaring, and the almost violent clenching of his jaw, as he looks between Jensen and the bartender tells a very different story.

'Are you...jealous??' Jensen asks, completely incredulous...and he's totally blaming that one on the whisky.

'No,' Jared replies quickly. _Too_ quickly.

'You _are_...' Jensen says, voice hushed, half with confusion, half with stupid, stupid hope. 

He comes to his senses a few moments later though, and gives his head a shake, then his heart one, as he sits back down. He's being ridiculous. Jared's straight - Jared's getting _married_ next week - why on earth would he care who Jensen hooks up with? Jensen's just seeing shit that isn't there again, no matter how much he might want it to be. 'Look, just...just go back to the party, alright? I'll be along in a little bit.'

'I'm not leaving you here with him,' Jared growls, and Jensen can't resist rolling his eyes at his best friend.

'Jared, you're being ridiculous. One, I'm not looking to hook up, and two, you couldn't stop me even if I was.' Well, that was a two-fer: two lies for the price of one. He's clearly on a roll tonight.

'Oh no?' Jared says, taking a step forward and looming over Jensen. Jensen feels his heart rate pick up as Jared's body presses against his side. 

'Jared, what are you-'

He's cut off by Jared's lips crashing down against his own. The rest of his words dry up in his throat, and in his brain, as Jared licks inside his mouth, pulling Jensen off the stool and into his arms. 

Jensen loses track of things a little after that. He wants to blame the alcohol, but it's not the whisky that's messing with his head. It's not the whisky that's making his entire world fall apart around him. It's Jared.

They somehow make it back to their room, stumbling down the corridor, hands roaming everywhere, lips locked tightly together. 

Once they're inside, Jensen finds himself shoved backwards onto the bed. He barely has time to catch his breath before Jared is climbing on top of him and capturing his lips again.

'God, Jensen,' Jared whispers, sounding almost pained, and Jensen can relate. He's wanted this for so long. To finally have it is making his chest ache in the sweetest way. 'Gotta fuck you.'

Jensen nods quickly in agreement and reaches for the buttons of his shirt. He gets distracted though by Jared rearing up and tearing his own shirt off to reveal the chiselled torso Jensen's tried not to stare at for years. But that's all in the past; he's allowed to look now, and he licks his lips as his eyes trace Jared's smooth, tanned skin, the defined muscles of his abs, the firmness of his pecs. Fuck, he's perfect. 

Jared's hands are on his belt when he looks up and notices Jensen watching him. Jensen must've made a noise, a hitched breath maybe, or more likely a moan, as Jared's huge hands moved down to his jeans. The one part of Jared Jensen's never seen, but has imagined a thousand times in his head. In his dreams.

At any other time, Jensen's pretty sure he'd roll his eyes at the smug smirk Jared sends his way, but right now, it just makes him even hotter, and Jensen even harder. Jensen's gonna die if Jared doesn't fuck him soon; Jared's gonna kill him. He watches transfixed as Jared slowly pulls down his zipper, one tooth at a time, to reveal black boxers bulging almost obscenely underneath. 

Jensen definitely does let out a moan that time when Jared finally shoves his jeans down, taking his boxers with them, his mouth watering as he stares at Jared's hard cock. It's huge. And thick...so, so thick. Jensen knew it would be, but seeing it in the flesh is different from seeing it in a dream. He's sitting up before he even realises he's moved, hands flying to Jared's hips so he can bury his face in the wiry curls around that glorious cock and inhale Jared's scent.

That earns him a shocked gasp and a hand dropping down to grip his hair. Jensen would be worried that Jared had changed his mind if the hand wasn't urging him closer, pulling him in. Not that Jensen needs the encouragement. This is one thing, probably the only thing, Jared doesn't know about Jensen: he loves sucking cock. Almost as much as getting fucked. The feeling of a huge dick plunging down his throat, filling him up, cutting off his air, choking him...the feeling of his partner making him take it, _using_ him, as Jensen desperately tries to keep up.

Moaning at the thought, he turns his head as much as the grip on his hair will allow and darts his tongue out, dragging it along the length of Jared's dick. His eyes roll back at the taste of it, the salt of Jared's skin, the bitterness of his pre-come; Jensen's never tasted anything so delicious.

The flick of his tongue has Jared relaxing his hold on Jensen's hair, just enough to give Jensen room to pull back and finally get his mouth on Jared's ginormous cock. He looks up at Jared through his eyelashes, unsurprised to find Jared staring back at him, as he leans forward and sucks the tip of Jared's dick inside.

'Fuck,' Jared hisses, his other hand coming up to rest in Jensen's hair. Jensen can't help but smile around his mouthful of cock at how turned on Jared sounds. He doesn't hesitate to sink down around inch, and another, lips stretching wide as he relaxes his throat so he can swallow the full length of Jared's dick.

'Holy shit,' Jared breathes above him, sounding breathless and a little awed, and Jensen feels a frisson of pride race down his spine. There aren't a lot of people who can deep throat ten inches of cock, not like Jensen can. Because Jensen doesn't just love giving head, he's really fucking good at it, and now he's finally been given the chance, he's gonna blow Jared's goddamn mind. 

Keeping his lips tight around Jared's dick, he draws back until he's got just the tip in his mouth before sliding back down. Swallowing around Jared's cock as it slips down his throat. Hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks at the hard, throbbing flesh. He soon gets a rhythm going, and he can feel his eyes watering as he fucks his mouth on Jared's dick, over and over, spit and pre-come dripping down his chin as he gobbles Jared down like a starving man.

He can tell Jared's restraining himself by the way his hands keep flexing in Jensen's hair. Holding himself back, like he's afraid of going too hard...of hurting Jensen. Which is very sweet and all, but really not something Jared has to worry about. Jensen's mouth was made to take cock, and he's never wanted to take any cock more than he wants to take Jared's.

So he quickly pulls off, and before Jared can complain, or ask what's wrong, he says, 'I'm not made of glass, Jared. I want you to fuck me. I want you to _use_ me.'

The noise Jared makes in response to that is barely even human - half growl, half groan, and way hotter than anything Jensen's been able to come up with in his dreams - as he drags Jensen back onto his cock. Feeding it to him in one long, relentless slide.

Jensen closes his eyes and tries desperately not to come. He's not ready yet. But he can't help it, it's all too much, and when Jared shifts his hold on Jensen's head so he can really start fucking his face, Jensen can't hold back anymore and he comes with a muffled cry, shooting come onto the bedspread between them.

And Jared doesn't stop. Just keeps fucking his dick down Jensen's throat, and if that's not the hottest thing Jensen's ever experienced, he doesn't know what is. 

Jared comes a few thrusts later, Jensen's name on his lips as he pumps his hips a couple more times before eventually pulling out. Jensen unconsciously sweeps his tongue across his swollen lips, catching any stray come and licking it away.

'Christ,' Jared breathes, thumb pressing against Jensen's lips and following the path of his tongue. 'Fuck, you're so beautiful.'

Jensen's eyes start to burn as he stares up at Jared, his cheeks flushing with happiness, and he has to clear his throat before he can say, 'I lo-'

'Come on, let's get you into bed,' Jared says, cutting him short as he climbs off the bed and gently takes hold of Jensen's elbow to help him do the same. Jensen stumbles slightly, his legs a little numb from having been tucked underneath him for so long, but it's okay 'cause Jared's immediately there to catch him. Arms strong around Jensen's waist, lips smiling down at him, as he helps him get undressed and into bed before moving away.

Jensen's about to complain about the loss of Jared's arms when he feels Jared slide into the bed behind him and plaster himself up against Jensen's back. Jensen sighs in contentment, eyes slipping shut as a wave of tiredness sweeps over him. It's been a really long couple of days.

He thinks about finishing what he was saying before Jared interrupted him, but figures he's got plenty of time to tell Jared later after they've had a nap. 

All the time in the world.

****** 

'So...what now?' Jensen asks a few hours later when they finally wake up. It's still dark outside and when Jensen looks over at the clock on the nightstand, he sees that it's one am. His head is pillowed on Jared's chest and his fingers are tracing patterns across Jared's skin, and he feels more content than he can ever remember feeling. 

That is...until Jared doesn't answer his question. Jensen's stomach tightens with nerves and he stops moving his fingers. 'Jared?'

'I can't...' Jared says, and Jensen swears he feels his heart shatter in his chest, 'I can't cancel the wedding, Jensen, I'm sorry.'

Jensen sits up so fast, it leaves him dizzy. Or maybe that's just from the way he can't seem to catch his breath. Can't seem to get any air past the lump in his throat. 'You...what?? What about this?? What about _us_??'

'There can't _be_ an us,' Jared replies, raising his voice to match Jensen's. 'I'm getting married, Jensen. Fuck, I'm not even gay.' 

Jensen lets out a bitter snort. 'Felt pretty gay a few minutes ago, Jared.'

Jared glares up at him and Jensen is just...he's done. Screw this. Screw. This. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way; not when he wasn't the one who started this. Not when he's been supportive of Jared and Genevieve every step of the way, because that's what Jared wanted, and that's what best friends do. Jared already broke his heart; it's not fair of him to stamp on the pieces as well. 'You know what? Don't even bother.' He gathers up his clothes, pulling them on with such violence that he tears his shirt at the seams, but he really doesn't give a shit. It's either rip the shirt, or burst into tears, and he's cried enough tears already over Jared Padalecki.

'Where are you going??' Jared demands once Jensen's dressed and he's heading towards the door. 

Jensen looks back at him, eyes as cold as he can make them. 'None of your fucking business.'

******

'And...and...and I did all this,' Jensen slurs, whisky spilling out of his glass as he gestures around the room, 'and this is how he thanks me??'

He wobbles slightly in his seat, he's definitely drunk now, passed drunk in fact, and the bartender, the same one from earlier, has to reach across the bar to steady him. 'Woah there, man.'

'Thanks,' Jensen says with a smile, and he means it. Dude has been listening to Jensen go on and on about Jared for the past hour. No way is he paid enough for this shit. 'I'm sorry,' he says, placing his hand on the fingers gripping his arm. 'Look, you can totally just...leave me the bottle. I'm sure you have...have other people to serve.'

'Nah,' the bartender replies, his hand still on Jensen's arm. 'My shift actually finished half an hour ago.'

Jensen frowns in confusion. 'Then why...'

The hand shifts and slides down Jensen's arm until it's holding his hand instead. 'Because I like you, Jensen,' he says, 'and because I think you need someone to take care of you tonight. To love you like you should be loved.'

Jensen feels tears prick his eyes, and he bites his lip to hold them back. 'I...I should probably go to bed,' he says, even though going back to the room he and Jared are sharing and facing his best friend is the last thing he wants to do.

'Then come to bed with me,' the guy whispers, giving Jensen a soft smile that Jensen's just too drunk and too heartbroken to say no to...

******


	2. Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two.**

Jensen wakes up the next morning feeling sore all over. 'Oh god,' he groans, rolling over. A move which proves to be a big mistake. Nausea rises up hard and fast, and he all but leaps out of bed before running into the ensuite bathroom. 

Dropping to his knees in front of the toilet, he empties his stomach, again, and again, and again. Until there's nothing left in there, and his head is pounding like it wants to explode. 

He startles when a cold flannel swipes across the back of his neck, but instead of hearing Jared's voice like he expects, he's met with one he doesn't immediately recognise. Unfortunately, it only takes a few moments for everything to come crashing back to him - the blowjob; the rejection; the whisky; the one night stand - and he can't help retching again, even though his stomach's already empty. 'Hey, it's okay, you're okay. Just get it all out,' the bartender says in a low voice, gently rubbing Jensen's back. Fuck, Jensen doesn't even remember his name. Doesn't remember even _asking_ for his name. 

'Thanks,' he croaks, taking the glass of water the guy offers him, once his stomach finally settles and it's safe for him to sit back from the toilet bowl, and washing his mouth out. 'Look, I've gotta head out,' he says as he gets unsteadily to his feet. 'My flight leaves soon.'

Jensen gets another unpleasant surprise when guy just shakes his head with a laugh, like Jensen said something immensely amusing to him. 'No, it doesn't. It leaves at 6:45 tonight.' Jensen's mouth drops open in shock as he stares at the man in front of him. How does he _know_ that?? He was pretty trashed last night, sure, but he can't imagine he was sharing his travel details with this guy. As far as he remembers, he talked about Jared. Just Jared. All night. 'Don't look so surprised, babe; it's all right here in your flight itinerary,' the man says, waving Jensen's phone in his face.

'You...you hacked my phone,' Jensen says, his earlier nausea rising again, in a way that has nothing to do with his hangover. 

The bartender has the audacity to roll his eyes as he replies, 'Of course not. Your ID's in your wallet and I took a punt that your password would be your birthday.' Jensen feels his eyes widening more and more with every word - every fucking _insane_ word - out of the the guy's mouth, and he takes an unconscious step back, even though there's really no place for him to go, no place for run to hide, if he doesn't handle this _just_ right. Not while the man's still standing between him and the bathroom door anyway.

'Right,' he says tightly, trying to compose himself. 'But I...I have to meet Jared first, and check-out, and pack, so I...really do need to be going.'

'Jared,' the guy scoffs, his expression turning dark. 'You mean the guy who fucked you and threw you away like you're trash??' Jensen flinches; the pain still too near, too raw, for him to deal with it being put so starkly. 'You could just stay here,' the guy says, coming closer and taking Jensen's hands in his. 'Stay here with me. I love you, Jensen.'

Holy. Fuck.

'I...um...I'm really sorry, but I've got work tomorrow,' Jensen lies, carefully extracting his hands from the bartender's and moving past him to the door. Once he's back in the bedroom, he throws his clothes on, heart racing a mile a minute. 'But...I'll...I'll call you when I get home, okay? Maybe we can work something out?'

Not in a million fucking years.

'Yeah?' the guys says, bright-eyed and sickeningly hopeful as he follows Jensen into the bedroom. 'I've already put my number in your phone, and yours in mine.' He walks up to Jensen then, wrapping his arms around him from behind while Jensen struggles not to throw up. 'You sure you won't stay.'

'I want to,' Jensen lies again, pulling out of the embrace, 'but I really can't. I'll call you when I land.' And with that, he hurries out of the bedroom and out of the apartment, not daring to look back to see if the man's watching him. To see if he's following. Just prays to every God he can think of that he's not.

******

He doesn't breath easily again until he's standing on the sidewalk outside, and he certainly doesn't waste any time calling a cab to get him the fuck out of here. 

While he's waiting for it to arrive, he deletes the 'Soulmate' entry from his contacts with a shudder.

******

**Jared.**

'Hey, dude, where's Jensen?' Chris says as he lets himself into Jared's room without even knocking. The asshole.

'Not fucking here,' Jared growls back. So he's in a bad mood, sue him. 

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. 'Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning, sunshine??'

'Just fuck off, Chris.' He's too fucking tired, and too fucking hungover, for this conversation. He may or may not have drunk the entire minbar after Jensen left last night.

'Wow...okay,' Chris says, staring at Jared like he's grown a second head. 'Well, he's not picking up his phone so...'

And that's when it finally hits Jared, what Chris is saying. 'Wait...he's not with you guys?? I thought after he left here, he went to you.'

'Nope,' Chris replies with a shake of his head. Then his eyes narrow, far too perceptive for his own, or Jared's, good. 'What exactly happened here last night?'

'Nothing.'

'Righttttt, and I'm the Queen of England. Jensen's gone, and you're sitting on a bed covered in novelty alcohol bottles smelling like a goddamn distillery, so spill. What did you do??' Chris demands, taking a step towards the bed, his ever-present guard dog instincts when it comes to Jensen coming to the fore.

Jared just stares down at the bedsheets. 'Who said _I_ did anything?' _The knot of guilt in his gut, that's who._

'Oh please,' Chris replies with a bitter laugh. 'We both know Jensen wouldn't take off without a good reason...' he trails off, and even without looking, Jared knows he's figured it out. 'Oh my god...you fucking didn't. Tell me you didn't mess around with him when you're marrying someone else next week.'

'I...I...' Jared doesn't know what to say.

'God-fucking-dammit, Jared!' Chris yells. 'What the fuck were you thinking??'

'Hey,' Jared snaps back, 'it wasn't just me, alright??'

'But Jensen isn't the one getting married, asshole, and I'm guessing you're _still_ getting married?? That's why Jensen's gone AWOL??' 

Jared deflates a little at that. Chris is right; this one's on him. He's the one who kissed Jensen, after all. He's the one who got jealous seeing his best friend with another guy and completely lost his head. 'Yeah, okay, you're right. Can we just...can we please just go find him?'

He figures the stiff nod Chris sends his way is all the answer he's going to get - maybe all the answer he deserves right now, if he's honest with himself - so he forces his aching limbs into action. It's slow going though, and he's only just made it off the bed when the hotel room door suddenly opens and Jensen walks inside. He looks even more hungover than Jared, pale and tired, with hair sticking up all over the place, but beautiful nonetheless...just like he always does. 

Jensen must feel their eyes on him because he instantly freezes and asks, 'What?' When no-one says anything - what is Jared even supposed to say? - Jensen just shrugs his shoulders and sighs, 'Whatever...I'm going to shower,' before disappearing into the bathroom. Leaving Jared alone with only Chris, who's still glaring daggers at him, and his own guilt-ridden thoughts for company.

******


	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three.**

**Jensen.**

'Uh...Chris, I think you're in my seat,' Jared says when he reaches their row. It takes everything Jensen has to keep staring out the airplane window. Just like it had taken everything to hurry out of the hotel room with Chris while Jared was still in the shower. This all just feels so wrong. Ignoring Jared; not making sure he's okay; not being _with_ him. 

But he also knows he's _this_ close to breaking, and if he wants to save himself from that, then he needs to avoid Jared for a little while. At least until they get home and Jensen's had time to process everything, and shove his feelings for Jared back down where they belong.

'Nope,' Chris replies, the false chirpiness in his voice sharper than any blade, 'you and I have switched. Consider yourself upgraded to First Class on me.'

'Jen-'

'Go, Jared. Now.' There's no cheeriness, false or otherwise, in Chris' voice now. Just the promise of pain if Jared doesn't do as he says.

Jensen hears Jared sigh in defeat, but doesn't completely relax until he sees the other man's gigantic form move away towards the front of the plane. Turning to Chris, he says, 'Look, thanks for doing that. And I'll pay you back for the seat. I'm so sorry...you shouldn't have to deal with my shit like this.'

He doesn't think he can be blamed for the surprised squeak he lets out when Chris leans over and pulls him into a tight hug. Chris doesn't hug people. Jensen can count on one hand the number of times he and Chris have hugged in the twenty-five years they've known each other. 'You don't have to apologise for anything, okay? And you're not paying for the seat.'

'But...' He trails off when Chris draws back just far enough to glare at him. 'Okay. Thanks, man.' He doesn't know how Chris found out about him and Jared, maybe Jared told him, maybe it was Jensen's weird behaviour this morning that clued him in, but either way, Jensen's just really glad he doesn't have to explain it. He's not even sure that he could; he still feels too messed up, too broken, to even _start_ trying to sort through everything, let alone talk about it.

'Any time, Jenny,' Chris says as he releases him and settles back in his seat.

Jensen gives him a watery smile as he punches him playfully in the arm. 'Told you not to call me that, jerk.'

Chris' face morphs into an expression of mock surprise before he turns his attention to the magazine in his lap and shrugs, 'You did? My bad.'

Jensen just shakes his head, lips curving into the first genuine smile he's worn since 8 o'clock last night. Chris always did know how to pull him out of whatever funk he's managed to get himself into to.

Of course, now he's feeling slightly better, that's the moment the plane chooses to shudder to a start and Jensen's smile is instantly replaced by a grimace as he grips the armrest next to him. He hates flying. Absolutely hates it. He doesn't understand why people can't just sail everywhere.

He squeezes his eyes tightly closed as the plane careers down the runaway, his breath leaving him in a sharp inhale when the wheels finally lift off the ground and they soar into the air.

This trip really has been a nightmare from start to finish.

******

Jensen wakes up with a jolt, and with a terrible crick in his neck. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but with everything that's happened, and the shitty night's sleep he'd gotten last night, he's not surprised that he did.

'Dammit, I need to take a leak,' Jensen says, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Those five coffees this morning were a bad idea. He hates leaving his seat during a flight, but it's either that or pee his pants, so...bathroom it is. 

Clutching at the seats as he passes, he makes his way unsteadily down the aisle and into the toilet. He's just about to flick the lock when the door slams open and Jared elbows his way inside.

'What the fuck, Jared??' Jensen hisses, eyes wide with shock. 

'We need to talk, and we can't do that with your guard dog hovering over you.'

 _Well, fuck that,_ Jensen thinks as he tries to get around Jared to the door. It's pretty much a losing battle though, 'cause there's simply no room for him to get past. There's barely any room left in the bathroom period, with both of them crammed in there, let alone enough room for them to move around one another. That doesn't stop him from glaring up at Jared when the other man reaches back to lock the door.

'Fine,' Jensen snarls. 'Talk.'

Jared looks a little taken aback by Jensen's tone, or maybe he just didn't expect Jensen to give in so easily, but he quickly recovers and says, 'Look, we were drunk last night, and we made a mistake. It doesn't have to change anything.'

Jensen's scowl dissolves into a bitter smile and he shakes his head. 'I wasn't that drunk.' He doesn't add the 'and neither were you' that the little voice in his head is whispering to him, because it's not worth the fight that'll surely ensue from him forcing Jared to face the truth. 'I've been in love with you since we met, and I'm not gonna lie about it anymore.'

Jared runs a nervous hand through his hair before saying, 'I just...Jen, I need to know we're gonna be okay.' When Jensen's scowl returns at his words, he quickly adds, 'Not right away, but...eventually. I need you at my wedding, Jensen. I know it's selfish, but I can't do this without you.'

A wave of tiredness sweeps over Jensen then, and he slumps back against the wall. 'I'm still coming to your wedding, Jared,' he says, because he never even considered otherwise. Jared's still his best friend, still the most important person in his world, one mistake doesn't change that. 'I-'

The plane suddenly pitches to the side, sending Jensen head-first into the sink. 

'Jensen!!' Jared yells, hands dropping to Jensen's shoulders to pull him upright again. Jensen doesn't have time to reassure him that he's okay before the plane dips forwards and tumbles him into Jared's arms.

'Jared, what's happening??' He can't bring himself to be embarrassed about the way his voice is shaking, or the way he's leaning into Jared's body, because he's pretty sure their plane is heading for a crash landing.

'I don't know,' Jared replies, staring down at Jensen with wide, terrified eyes and tightening his hold on Jensen's waist. 

The plane continues to plummet, losing vital feet as it hurtles towards the ground. Jensen can hear the other people on the plane now, screaming and yelling and crying, can hear the pilot's voice on the intercom telling them to stay calm and get into the brace position, and he knows this is it. This is the end.

'Fuck it,' Jared breathes above him, and then there are hands on Jensen's face and Jared's lips are pressed against his. Jensen doesn't hesitate to kiss back, and his own hands tangle themselves in Jared's hair as Jared guides him back against the wall.

His stomach lurches as the plane suddenly rights itself and stops falling, and he's breathing like he just run a marathon when Jared finally pulls back from their kiss. He doesn't look much better off, chest heaving and eyes wild, and Jensen desperately wants to drag him back in, but the pilot is already telling them that everything's okay now. That a bird had flown into one of the engines, but he's managed to get the plane back under control. So Jensen's pretty sure kissing is off the table again, now that they're not about to die. 

'Jense-'

He's interrupted by a loud knock on the door and an annoyed, 'Can you come out please?'

Jensen closes his eyes in embarrassment - God, could this weekend get any worse?? - as Jared turns around to unlock the door and squeeze himself out of the tiny bathroom. The steward's eyes narrow in disapproval as Jensen follows him, and Jensen feels his cheeks redden. 'We weren't-'

The man holds a hand up to silence him, and the humiliated flush on Jensen's cheeks darkens. 'I don't want to know. Just return to your seats please.'

'But, Jensen-'

'Sir, you need to return to your seat.' Jensen watches as the steward attempts to manhandle Jared down the aisle, without success. 'If you don't stop fighting me, sir, security will be waiting for you when we land.'

That seems to take a little of the fight out of Jared, but he doesn't fully comply until Jensen says, 'Do what he says, Jared. We'll talk when we land.'

'Meet me at baggage claim,' Jared says sternly, waiting for Jensen to nod his assent before turning and making his way down the aisle to his seat.

What's one more lie on top of the hundreds it feels like Jensen's told over the last few days anyway?

******


	4. Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four.**

'You didn't wait for me,' Jared says as soon as Jensen opens his front door.

Rolling his eyes, Jensen steps back to let Jared inside. They do need to talk, even if it's the last thing Jensen wants to do. Jared's his best friend; Jensen doesn't want to lose him over this. At least he's had some time to regroup since Vegas. 'After everything that happened, did you really think I would?'

Jared sighs and follows Jensen into the kitchen. 'Yeah, okay, I deserve that,' he says as he takes a stool and watches Jensen turn on the coffee maker. 'But it would've saved us both a lot of grief and worry if you had. I called off the wedding, Jensen.'

The mug Jensen's holding drops from his suddenly nerveless fingers and smashes on the floor. Jared's up and off the stool in an instant, grabbing Jensen's hands and guiding him and his socked feet away from the shards. 'Careful,' Jared says gently, leading Jensen into the living room and down onto the sofa.

'I don't...what did you just say?' Jensen asks, hands still in Jared's 'cause he can't quite figure out how to pull them away with his head swimming like this.

'I called off the wedding,' Jared repeats, and Jensen wonders if maybe he's dreaming again. He's had this dream a thousand times since Jared announced his engagement, but it's never felt this real before.

'Why?' Jensen eventually manages to choke out, because the reason can't be what he thinks it is. What he _hopes_ it is.

One of Jared's hands comes up to cup his cheek. 'I think we both know the answer to that, don't we? I called it off because of you.' Jensen can't help the gasp that leaves his lips, or the way his hands tighten around Jared's. 'I was an idiot for thinking I could ignore how I felt about you. Just carry on like you weren't the light of my fucking life. But it wasn't until we nearly died, and all I could think was how goddamn glad I was that you were there with me. If we had to die, at least I got to hold you, _kiss_ you, one last time. Because I love you, Jensen...in a way I never loved Genevieve. And I'm done hiding from it. Done pretending it doesn't exist. I love you more than anything else in the entire world. You are my world, Jen.'

Jensen's not sure how long he's silent, but it's long enough for the coffee to brew and start to go cold, before he finally says, or rather whispers, 'You love me??'

Jared smiles and gently stokes his thumb across Jensen's cheekbone. 'I love you. And I'd very much like to kiss you now. Can I, Jen? Can I kiss you?'

Jensen lets out a disbelieving huff, because it sounds like Jared's genuinely asking, like he really thinks there's a chance Jensen would say no - as if Jensen would ever say no to him -, and feels Jared start to pull his hand away. He grabs it at the last moment and holds it against his cheek. 'Kiss me,' he breathes, and he can't say anything more, can't say the 'please's and 'I love you too's that are swirling around in his brain, because Jared immediately swoops in and captures his lips.

And he keeps on kissing Jensen even as he urges him backwards, pressing him down onto the sofa cushions. Aligning their bodies as he grinds his hard dick against Jensen's. 

Jensen's heart is racing in his chest, bursting with how much he loves Jared, but it's still not quite enough to drown out that little voice of doubt in his head. 'You won't...fuck...it won't be like last time, right?' Because he can't. He can't go through that again.

Jared instantly stills and draws back so he can look down at Jensen. His eyes are hurt, and Jensen's about to tell him to forget it when Jared smooths a hand through Jensen's hair and says, 'No, Jen. Never again, I promise.' He drops a soft kiss on Jensen's forehead. 'You're right, this is too fast. You're just so hot, I couldn't resist...' he huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, 'but we probably shouldn't do this.'

'No!' Jensen all but yells, and Jared looks a little startled by his outburst. 'No,' he continues a little more quietly, but no less vehemently, 'I want to, believe me. I just...had to make sure this wasn't gonna be another mistake. But if _you're_ sure about this, about us...well, I've been sure for years.'

'I am,' Jared says, stroking a hand across Jensen's jaw. It's like Jared can't stop touching him, and Jensen is more than okay with that. 'Even if I was a little slow on the uptake, I'm right there with you now. I'm right here, and I want you more than I've ever wanted anything.'

'So take me,' Jensen replies, letting his legs fall open around Jared's hips, 'I'm yours.'

The only answer he gets is Jared crashing his lips against his own, the hungry sound Jared makes quickly muffled by Jensen's mouth. He's expecting Jared's hand to worm its way between them and into his pants, so he's more than a little surprised when Jared pulls away instead. Pulls away and stands up.

Dread fills Jensen for a moment, before he realises Jared is holding out a hand to him. 'We're not fucking for the first time on your sofa, Jen.'

Jensen rolls his eyes as he takes Jared's hand and allows the other man to help him to his feet, but he can't deny the warmth that fills his stomach at Jared's words. 'It's not our first time.'

Jared's face turns serious then, and he uses his hold on Jensen's hand to pull him close as he says, 'It is.'

And Jensen, of course, sees the gesture for what it is. A new start. A better one. The one they should've had. 'Okay,' he says quietly, his breath catching on a sharp inhale when Jared kisses him again.

'Come on,' Jared says when he finally releases Jensen's lips, smile wide and bright as he tugs on Jensen's hand and all but drags him up the stairs.

******


	5. Chapter Five.

**Chapter Five.**

**Six months later.**

Jensen wakes to fingers gently tracing over his cheekbones. 'Time s'it?' he asks, eyes still firmly closed.

'A little after six,' Jared says quietly, and Jensen can't help but groan. 'I just wanted to say goodbye since I'm gonna be gone for a few days.'

Jensen squints open an eye and says, 'And you couldn't have just left me a note??' But he's smiling as he says it, and follows it up with a kiss. 'Bye, I love you, now let me go back to sleep, asshole.'

Jared huffs out a laugh as Jensen's eyes slip closed again and he snuggles back into his pillow. 'I love you too,' he whispers, pressing a quick kiss to Jensen's forehead before he leaves.

******

It's light out when Jensen wakes up again, at a much more civilised ten o'clock. He stretches, cracking his back and shoulders, before climbing out of bed and heading downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee.

It's been a whirlwind couple of months, and Jensen feels like he's on cloud nine most of the time. Sure, there have been some rough spots, but he and Jared are solid, and happier than ever. He's pulled from his contented thoughts by a knock on the door, and he places his coffee down to go answer it.

There's no-one there when he opens the door, just a bouquet of roses lying on the doorstep. 

Frowning, Jensen picks it up and carries it inside, reading the note poking out of the flowers as he goes. _I love you. Forever and always._

Jensen smiles and shakes his head. Jared is such a sap, but Jensen can't deny there's a part of him, a big part of him, that secretly loves it. 

Grabbing his cell, he quickly dials Jared's number. 'Are these for waking me up at that ungodly hour this morning, or for abandoning me for almost a week while you go off and conquer the world?' he says the instant Jared picks up.

'Good morning to you too, sweetheart,' Jared replies with a low chuckle that sends a shiver down Jensen's spine. 'And I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'The flowers, doofus,' Jensen replies with a roll of his eyes. Jared would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders. 'They're beautiful, by the way.' And they really are; red roses have always been Jensen's favourite. They look gorgeous, deep crimson petals and lush green leaves fanning out exquisitely as Jensen places them in his favourite vase.

'I didn't send you any flowers, babe, sorry,' Jared says, and Jensen can tell even down the phone that he's being sincere. He frowns at the flowers and then down at the card. 'Hey, do you have a secret admirer I should know about? And should beat up?'

'Ha. Ha,' Jensen says with another eye roll that Jared can't see.

'They probably just the wrong delivered them to the wrong house,' Jared suggests, and Jensen shrugs, since that's probably exactly what happened. There _is_ no name, after all. 

'Yeah, I guess.' He places them on the counter anyway, because they're still beautiful, even if they weren't meant for him. 

'Shit, sorry, babe, gotta go, the meeting's starting. Love you.'

'Love you too,' Jensen replies, closing the phone and going back to his coffee.

******

An hour later, there's another knock on the door. This time, there's a delivery man standing there when Jensen opens it. This time, the card reads: _I love you, Jensen. So much. Love Jared._ This time, Jared texts, 'Now _those_ are from me. Can't have any secret admirers outdoing me.'

Jensen shakes his head with a fond smile as he switches the wrongly delivered bouquet to one of his other vases and moves it to the other room, before giving Jared's roses pride of place in the kitchen.

Then he texts his boyfriend back: _they could buy me every rose on the planet and all I'd see is you._

******


	6. Chapter Six.

**Chapter Six.**

The club is heaving by the time they arrive, and Jensen has to shout to be heard over the loud pounding of the music. 'Do you want some shots?'

Jared nods, 'Sure,' and winds his arm tighter around Jensen's waist as they make their way up to the bar. 

Three brightly coloured and ridiculously named shots later, and Jensen's finally feeling buzzed enough to venture out into the sea of bodies on the dance floor. Sliding off his stool, he grabs his boyfriend's hand and leads him towards the centre of the club, a teasing wink thrown over his shoulder as he goes. 

Jared just grins as he follows Jensen. A grin that turns darker, _heated_ , when they eventually make it onto the dance floor, and he instantly pulls Jensen closer, their bodies pressing together and his hands making their way to Jensen's hips. 'God, you're so hot,' he breathes and Jensen feels his face heat up.

'Shut up,' he says, slapping playfully at Jared's chest even as his belly warms at the compliment. 

'Hot, and all mine,' Jared continues, leaning in to brush his lips against Jensen's jaw. Then his neck. Then his cheek. Then, finally, Jensen's mouth, sweeping him into a searing, breathtaking kiss. 

Jensen works a hand between their chests so he can grab onto the material of Jared's shirt and haul him in even closer. His cock is hard in his jeans and he can feel Jared's poking him in the stomach, and for the first time in his life, he's genuinely considering having sex in one of the club's back rooms. Thankfully, he's saved from himself by Jared's cell phone going off.

Jared breaks the kiss with a muttered 'shit' and digs his phone out of his pocket. 'Damn, it's my mom. It could be an emergency,' he says apologetically.

Stepping back, Jensen takes a deep breath to cool himself off a little. 'Of course, go answer it.'

'You sure?'

'I'm sure,' Jensen nods.

'Okay, I'll be right be back,' Jared says, pressing a quick kiss to Jensen's lips before picking up the call. 'Hey, mom, I'm just out with Jensen; let me find somewhere more quiet.'

'I'll just wait here then,' Jensen murmurs to Jared's retreating back. Normally, he'd go find somewhere to sit down to wait, but there's enough alcohol running through his veins to dull any inhibitions he'd usually have about dancing alone in a room full of people, so he just closes his eyes and lets the music take him.

He jumps when he feels Jared's hands settle on his waist. 'That was quick,' he says, starting to turn round, but Jared's grip tightens suddenly, keeping Jensen's back pressed firmly to Jared's chest. 'Everything okay with your mom?'

He feels Jared nod against the side of his head, but any response he might've made is blown from his mind by the roll of Jared's hips behind him. By the hand inching beneath his shirt and up his chest to brush his nipples. 'Jared,' he chokes out, head falling back onto Jared's shoulder, but he can't help flinching when Jared pinches one of his nipples just a shade too hard.

Jared kisses the side of his neck in apology, and Jensen reaches his hands back to thread them through Jared's hair, maybe pull his boyfriend into a kiss, but they don't get that far because Jared instantly captures his wrists and folds his arms in front of his chest. Hugging Jensen against him as they sway to the beat of the music. It's ridiculously hot being held like this, to feel Jared hard and huge against his ass, but he wants to touch him too. He's about to say as much when he's suddenly released.

Stumbling forward, he barely catches himself before he falls to the floor. He blinks around in confusion, but doesn't see Jared anywhere. 

'Hey, you okay, Jen?'

Jensen turns towards the voice and finds his boyfriend standing next to him again, a look of concern on his face. 'Why did you do that?' Jensen asks, feeling more hurt than he wants to admit by whatever game Jared's playing with him.

Jared's concerned expression turns confused. 'You told me to answer it?'

'Not the phone call,' Jensen replies. 'That,' he adds, nodding meaningfully towards the dance floor where they were just dancing.

'Okay, now you've lost me, babe. Are you talking about what we were doing before I took the call? 'Cause if that was too much, I can tone it down a bit?'

It hits Jensen then that Jared really has no idea what he's talking about, because whatever just happened has nothing to do with him. Because it _wasn't_ him. 'You...did you only just get back?' he asks anyway, even though he already knows the answer. An answer that has his stomach rolling uneasily as he scans the club.

'Yeah,' Jared replies slowly, and Jensen can see him putting the pieces together. 'Did something happen? Did someone-'

'No, no,' Jensen quickly interrupts, because he really doesn't want to cause a scene, and...it's fine anyway. So some guy saw another guy alone on the dance floor, and decided to go dance with him, big deal. Pushing away his own disconcerted thoughts, he loops his arms around Jared's neck and tries to get back into the music. And if he presses a little tighter against Jared to show everyone who he belongs to, then no-one's going to know but him. 'Let's just dance, okay?' 

Jared still looks concerned, but he follows Jensen's lead and settles his hands back on Jensen's hips. 'You sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, I'm good,' Jensen replies, moving in to press his lips to Jared's. 

It all happens so fast, that Jensen barely even registers the shot going off, or Jared hunching over his body. People are screaming and running all around them, and Jared is telling him to move, his arms curled tightly around Jensen's waist, urging him in front of him. 

The cold night air hits Jensen like a bucket of ice water, and he looks around to see everyone else barrelling out of the club with them. 'Jared, what? What's happening?' he pants as they run down the alleyway outside the club.

Jared doesn't answer him, and he doesn't stop until they're out of the alleyway and police sirens are filling the air. 'Someone shot out the skylight,' Jared says, eyes wide and face pale as he stares down at Jensen. 

Jensen vaguely remembers the crunching under his feet in the club, realises that it must've been the glass from the window, and he raises his hand to his mouth in shock. Then he remembers Jared hunching over him, and draws in a sharp breath. 'Oh my god, Jared,' he says, urging his boyfriend to turn around. There are small cuts peppering Jared's bare shoulders, none of them big enough to be a problem, but they _could_ have been. 'What were you thinking??' he cries, pulling Jared back round to face him.

Jared shrugs. 'That I had to make sure you were okay.' He sounds completely unapologetic about it, and Jensen doesn't know whether to hug him for being so amazing, or hit him for not taking good enough care of himself. 

In the end, he settles for shaking his head and saying, 'Okay, we need to get home so I can clean those up.'

'I'm fine, babe, really...' Jared trails off under the force of Jensen's glare. 'Home it is then.'

Jensen nods decisively and heads over to where Jared's car is parked. It's not until he's waiting for Jared to unlock his door that he realises they're being watched. Or rather, it _feels_ like they're being watched, because when he scans the darkness around them, there's no-one there.

He's...he's probably just so on edge, his mind's playing tricks with him. Yeah, that has to be it. He resolutely doesn't think about the man in the club, about those possessive hands on his body, ignoring the shiver that courses its way down his spine as he slides into the car. It's nothing. He's _sure_ it's nothing.

******


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Chapter Seven.**

'Wow,' Jensen whispers as Jared takes him by the hand and follows the waiter to their table. Jared has never brought him anywhere like this before. _No-one_ has ever brought him anywhere like this before.

'You like?' Jared asks, pulling Jensen's chair out for him.

Jensen blushes a little as he takes a seat and nervously smoothes down his shirt. 'I don't even know what to say, Jay, this is amazing, but I...I kind of feel a little underdressed.'

'No way, you look perfect,' Jared says with a shake of his head. 'As always.'

Jensen drops his gaze, under the pretence of placing a napkin in his lap, to hide his pleased smile. 'So what's the occasion?'

'Who says there's an occasion? Maybe I just wanted to take my amazing boyfriend out for a nice meal?'

Jensen's eyes narrow in playful suspicion - Jared's up to something, he knows it - but he's unable to question his sneaky boyfriend further because that's the moment the waiter chooses to approach the table. 'What can I get you gentlemen to drink?'

Jensen shrugs at Jared and says, 'Wine? I'm having steak, so I'd rather have wine than beer?'

'Me too,' Jared replies before turning to the waiter. 'We'll have a bottle of the house red, and two steaks, one rare and one well-done, both with a side of fries.' He looks to Jensen for confirmation and Jensen nods. 'Thanks.'

'Very good, sir,' the waiter says, taking their menus and leaving them alone for a few minutes before returning with their wine. 

'Thanks, that's great.' Jensen waits for the waiter to depart once more, then turns back to Jared. 'So how did the meeting go today? Did you guys land the job?'

'Yep,' Jared says with a grin, eyes bright with eagerness. 'And Eric's letting me head the project too.'

'Oh wow, Jay, that's incredible. Congratulations,' he says, raising his glass to clink it against Jared's. 'When do you start on it?'

'Next week, but, man, I have so many ideas already...' 

Jared goes on to tell him all about his plans for the project, and Jensen feels drawn into his excitement, the way he always does when Jared talks this passionately about something. Jared's just detailing the billboard campaign he has planned when their steaks arrive, and he sits back in his seat and runs a hand through his hair. 'Fuck, I'm talking way too much about this, sorry.'

Jensen shrugs off the apology easily. 'If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't have asked. This all sounds incredible. I'm so proud of you.'

'Thanks, babe,' Jared says, digging into his steak. 'But how about you? What's new at the bookstore.'

'Nothing much,' Jensen replies. 'I did finally manage to book Neil Gaiman for a book signing though, which I'm pretty pleased about.'

Jared's eyes widen and he chokes a little on his steak. 'Nothing much?? Neil Gaiman?? Jesus, Jen, that's fucking unbelievable.'

'Yeah, it's gonna be really good for the store,' Jensen says with a small smile. His job might not be as glamorous as Jared's, or bring in the kind of money Jared's does, but he loves it. 'Chris was trying really hard to pretend he's not excited about it, but...' he huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, remembering his best friend's face when he'd told him.

The rest of the meal passes faster than Jensen would like, and before he knows it, the waiter is bringing them the cheque. He reaches for it, planning to pay his half, but Jared snatches it away before he manages to grab it. 'My treat,' he says, pulling out his wallet.

'Okay,' Jensen says with a sigh. 'But next date night's on me.'

'Deal,' Jared replies, handing the cheque back to the waiter with his credit card. 'Hey, what's that?' Jared's pointing to something over Jensen's shoulder, and Jensen frowns as he turns around in his seat.

There's nothing there, besides a bunch of other people sitting at their tables. 'What exactly am I supposed to be looking at-' his breath catches when he looks back at Jared, who's now on one knee next to him, holding out a small, velvet box. A small, velvet box that has two silver rings nestled inside it. 'Oh my god,' he breathes, staring down into Jared's soft, hazel eyes.

'Jensen, you're the love of my life. I can't imagine not waking up every day next to you. I don't _want_ to imagine that, 'cause you're it for me. So will you please do me the greatest honour of becoming my husband.'

And Jensen doesn't even think - doesn't need to - before grabbing Jared by his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. 'Of course I will. Of course I'll marry you,' he says before launching into another kiss. 

There's clapping and cheering all around them, but Jensen barely notices it over the happiness bubbling up in his chest. 

He's still grinning when they stumble out into the parking lot, and his smile doesn't falter until Jared suddenly pulls up short. 'What's wrong?' he asks, looking up at Jared's worried face, his laughter trailing off instantly. 'Jared, what...' His eyes follow Jared's gaze and land on Jared's car. 'Jesus...'

It looks like someone's taken a baseball bat to it. The windscreen is completely smashed, the driver's door's bowed inwards, long scrapes are scored along the sides, the roof's buckled, and all the tyres have been slashed. The amount of rage it would take to do all that sends a chill down Jensen's spine. 

No other car in the lot has been touched...just Jared's. Jensen gets that nauseous feeling in his stomach again, like something's not right. Like someone's maybe out to get Jared. But that's ridiculous. Everyone loves Jared. He's the type of guy who walks into a room not knowing anyone and leaves with a dozen new friends.

Jared's scanning the dimly lit parking lot suspiciously as he wraps an arm around Jensen's waist and mutters, 'Let's get back inside. We can call a cab from in there.'

Jensen nods and allows himself to be steered back inside the restaurant. He really hopes the eyes he feels on his back are purely his imagination, but he doesn't dare look back and check. Instead, he just huddles closer to Jared and prays his mind's playing tricks on him...because he doesn't quite know what he'll do if it's not.

******


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Chapter Eight.**

The car is quickly forgotten - it was probably just some kids who got scared off before they had the chance to go after another car - once they're in the cab and on their way home. Jensen has better things to focus on than some teen vandals, like Jared's lips brushing against his neck. And Jared's fingers sliding beneath his shirt. And Jared's thigh pressing up against his crotch.

When they finally arrive home, Jared all but drags him from the cab and up to their bedroom.

But as soon as they're inside, Jensen decides he's running this thing. He's going to show Jared just what tonight meant to him, the dinner, the proposal, all of it, and that starts with him pulling his hand out of Jared's grasp and shoving his boyfriend back onto the bed. Jared smirks up at him as he goes. 'You got plans for me, baby?'

Jensen nods and slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. Very slowly. 'Well, I thought I could open myself up, get myself all ready for you, then ride you into next week. How does that sound?'

Jared lets out a low growl and scoots to the edge of the bed so he can grab Jensen by the hips and yank him closer. 

'I take it you like the sound of that?' Jensen teases with a sly grin. He doesn't wait for Jared to answer, just pushes him up the bed until Jared's head is resting on the pillow, then finishes undressing.

Once he's naked, he climbs back onto the bed, crawling slowly towards Jared, hips swaying slightly, eyes hooded, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Jensen's pretty sure he looks more ridiculous than sexy, but judging by the hungry look in his boyfriend's eyes, and the way his hands close greedily around Jensen's hips as he straddles him, Jared doesn't seem to think so.

He feels the hard line of Jared's cock against his ass, and he can't resist grinding back against it a few times, his body flushing hotly when Jared's fingers inch forwards and brush his hole. 

And just like that, Jensen decides he's waited long enough so he leans over to the bedside table and grabs the lube. He hears Jared unzipping his pants and when he sits back, he sees Jared's got his dick out. His mouth waters at the sight and he licks his lips, fighting the urge to bend down and suck that huge cock into his mouth. 'Cause that's not what he wants right now. He wants Jared inside him, filling him up so full he can't think of anything but Jared.

Slicking up his fingers, he quickly reaches behind himself and slides two fingers into his hole. He winces a little at the stretch, but ignores Jared's concerned 'Careful, babe' as he continues to hastily work himself open. Two fingers, then three, then he's pulling his fingers out and lining up Jared's cock. 

Three fingers aren't really enough to take a cock as large as Jared's, but Jensen's too turned on to care, and he makes sure to go slow, sliding down inch by inch until his ass hits Jared's thighs. Then he takes a deep breath - it feels like Jared's everywhere, filling every empty space inside Jensen and making them his - and Jensen revels in it. In the feeling of being so claimed, so bound to the man beneath him. His eyes catch on the ring on his finger and he smiles softly as he starts to move.

Jared groans, hands tightening on Jensen's waist as he helps guide Jensen up and down his cock. Slow at first as Jensen adjusts, then faster, until Jensen's gasping with every thrust of Jared's hips that sends his dick hammering into Jensen's prostate. 

'God, so beautiful,' Jared breathes, his hands leaving Jensen's hips to slide up Jensen's chest and thumb at his nipples as Jensen throws his head back in ecstasy.

He's so close, he's going to-

'Jesus Christ!' Jensen yells, all but falling off Jared's dick in his haste to get off the bed and peer out the window.

Jared's up and following him in an instant, hand settling carefully on Jensen's waist as he stares down at him in confusion. 'Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?'

'What? No, of course not,' Jensen says, shaking his head. 'I saw someone. I saw a face at the window watching us.' _Watching me_ , he thinks but doesn't add. He only saw the face for a split second, can barely even picture what it looked like out there in the darkness, but he remembers its eyes were on him. Just him.

Jared turns his attention to the window, cupping his hands against the glass as he peers out into the night. 'I don't...are you sure, Jen? I don't see anything, and we're on the second floor?' he says, somehow managing to sound both sceptical and apologetic at the same time. 'Are you sure it wasn't just a reflection of yourself in the window?'

'I'm sure,' Jensen says firmly, before his own doubts start to filter in. 'Or I...I think I'm sure. I'm pretty sure.'

Jared's hands return to Jensen's waist as he looks away from the window. 'Come back to bed,' he says softly. He leans down to nuzzle at Jensen's jaw. 'Let me take care of you.'

Jensen's eyes flutter closed as Jared trails kisses along his neck, behind his ear, across his cheeks, before finally taking his lips in a deep, languid kiss. The unease in his gut slowly melts into desire - probably just his reflection; probably just his mind messing with him after what happened at the bar - and he allows Jared to push him down onto the bed.

His dick's already hard again by the time Jared slides back inside him, wiping everything but Jared, Jared, _Jared_ from his mind, as his boyfriend, his _fiancé_ , damn near folds him in half as he pounds into him. Jensen's soon crying out with every thrust, hands gripping the sheets either side of him, toes curling, head thrashing against the pillow beneath him. 'Please, Jared...'

At his whispered plea, Jared worms a hand between them and grips Jensen's dick; all it takes is two firm pumps of his hand to push Jensen over the edge and he comes with a shout loud enough to rattle the window panes. 

Jared follows close behind, his thrusts becoming more erratic before he finally lets out a grunt and stills, spilling his load into Jensen. Then, after gently easing his softening dick out of Jensen's ass, and ridding himself of his clothes, he slumps down next to him on the mattress. 

'You okay?' he asks after a few moments, still sounding a little breathless. Jensen nods, a little too fucked out for words, and smiles as Jared gathers him against his chest. 

His smile fades a little when his eyes catch on the blackened window pane, and the frisson of unease he felt earlier trickles back into his gut. What if it hadn't been a reflection of himself? What if he really _had_ seen someone? What then?

He doesn't have an answer to any of these questions when sleep eventually pulls him under an hour later. And part of him is grateful, because if he's really honest with himself...he's not even sure he _wants_ one.

******


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Chapter Nine.**

'Oh my god, what happened??' Jensen gasps as he comes into the kitchen.

Jared shoots him an irritated look over his shoulder. 'I know you don't like Chad very much, Jen, but this was pretty shitty,' he replies as he crouches down to scoop what's left of Chad's birthday cake into a garbage bag.

'Wait...you think _I_ did this?' Jensen asks, shocked, and a little hurt. 

'Well, I didn't do it, and if it had been the dogs, they'd have eaten it so...'

'So...what??' Jensen says, 'That just leaves me?? You think I accidentally knocked Chad's cake off the counter, then just left it on the floor for you to find?? Or do you think I did it on purpose?? Which is it, Jared, since you clearly know what I did better than I do??'

'I don't fucking know, okay??' Jared yells back and Jensen takes a step back, eyes widening. He stares at his boyfriend, stunned by his uncharacteristic outburst, as Jared pinches his nose in frustration and glances down at his watch. 'Shit, I'm late. Fine,' he says, anger radiating from every line of his body, 'you didn't do it. Whatever. Can you please just call the bakery and ask them to send round a new one?? I don't care how much it costs; can you at least do that for me??'

Jensen clenches his jaw and is sorely tempted to tell Jared to shove it, but he knows how important this is to Jared, and despite what Jared seems to think, Jensen doesn't actually hate Chad. They might not exactly get along, but he doesn't want the guy to not have a fucking birthday cake. 'Fine,' he says, taking the garbage bag from Jared. 'Just go. I'll sort it out.'

Jared doesn't bother thanking him as he turns around and rushes out the door, and Jensen tries really hard not to be hurt by that. 

******

Jared is waiting for him when Jensen turns up at the party later, obviously straight from work if his clothes are anything to go by, and Jensen takes a deep breath before climbing out of the car. He's had a _day_.

'Jen,' Jared says as he approaches, his face already drawn into an apologetic expression. 'Look, I am so, so sorry about this morning. I was a complete jackass.'

'Yeah, you were, but it's okay. And about the cake...' he says, leaning back into the car, 'I'm really sorry, but the bakery said it was too short notice to make another one and Costco were sold out.'

'Seriously, Jen, don't worry about it. I can't believe I even asked you to...' He trails off when he sees what Jensen has in arms.

'So I had to bake one myself. It's not gonna be as good, obviously, but at least Chad will have a cake?' Jared stares silently down at the cake for so long that Jensen starts to fidget. 'If it's not good enough, I can-'

He's cut off by Jared grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss, the cake almost falling from his hands in the process. 'You're amazing, Jensen,' Jared says when he eventually steps back. 'Really, thank you. This is...incredible.'

Jensen feels himself blushing as he passes the cake over to Jared. 'It was nothing,' he says with a shrug, even though they both know differently. And he can't help smiling when Jared wraps his free arm around Jensen's waist as they walk up to Chad's house. 'Hey, what do you think happened then? If I didn't knock it off, and you didn't, and the dogs didn't...how did Chad's cake end up on the floor?'

'Well, it must've been the dogs, I guess, and by some act of God, they didn't notice so they didn't eat it?' Jared says, using his elbow to press the doorbell. 'Super lucky, since it was chocolate.'

Jensen frowns. That cake was pretty big; it falling off the counter would've made one hell of a noise. He just can't imagine how the dogs could've missed it if they'd been that close by. But since he can't come up with any other explanation, he figures Jared must be right. 'Yeah, super lucky,' he says just as the door swings open.

'GUYSSS!!!' Chad yells, already drunk and swaying slightly as he waves them into the house. 'What took you so long?? Wow, is that for me? Thanks!' He takes the cake from Jensen's outstretched hands, and for a moment, Jensen thinks it's going to meet the same fate as its predecessor. But then Chad straightens and places the cake safely on one of the nearby tables. 'Okay, who wants some beers??'

The last of the tension that's been running through Jensen all day finally dissipates, and he allows Jared guide him over to the table of alcohol Chad has set up in the kitchen. As his eyes sweep over the pizza boxes stacked up on every flat surface and the beer bottles littering the floor, Jensen wonders idly if Chad will ever grow out of his frat boy phase.

 _Probably not_ , he thinks with a shrug as he takes the shot someone hands him and throws it back with a wince. Whatever it is, it's fucking strong, but he doesn't hesitate before taking another one. It's been a really long day and Jensen just wants to get drunk and forget all about it - about the way Jared looked at him earlier - as quickly as possible. 

The buzz hits him faster than he expects, and he stumbles a little as he disengages from Jared's side and makes his way to the dance floor. Thankfully, Jared's there to steady him almost immediately, hands on Jensen's waist, guiding him through the living room. 'Come with me,' is breathed into his ear by a low voice, so low he barely catches it, but he nods jerkily as the arms around him herd him towards the stairs.

He frowns down at the first step, unable to figure out how to get his foot up onto it, then the room reels around him and he has to reach back to grab Jared's arm to keep from falling. What the hell was in those shots? Jared, of course, makes sure he doesn't fall, and manages to help him climb the stairs.

He doesn't work out where they're headed until Jared opens Chad's bedroom door for him, but once he does, he whole-heartedly agrees with Jared's plan. Him, Jared, and a bed...yep, Jensen's definitely on board with that. He tries to reach the light switch as they go past - maybe that'll help his funky vision a little - but Jared shoves him towards the bed before his fingers even manage to get close to it.

And he really doesn't have the coordination to do much of anything, especially when he can't even _see_ , except crash down onto the mattress. And Jared is immediately there, slamming his lips into Jensen's, one hand cupping his face, the other working at Jensen's belt. Jared's hand slips inside Jensen's jeans, stroking his cock, and he moans 'Jared' against Jared's lips.

He can't help the hurt breath he sucks in when Jared bites down hard enough that Jensen tastes blood in his mouth. 'Ow...that's...that's too rough,' he murmurs, but he can't get his hands to work well enough to push Jared away, and Jared's already back to kissing him gently again. Reverently. Licking over the hurt.

He feels his jeans and boxers being pulled down, hands stroking the inside of his thighs, his cock, then suddenly there's a knock at the door, and the hands and lips are instantly gone.

'Jared?' he says, peering into the pitch black of the room.

He squints when the light flickers on, and then Jared's back, leaning over him. 'Hey, babe,' he says gently, 'how are you feeling?'

'Drunk off m' ass,' Jensen slurs, reaching up to pull Jared down into a kiss. 

Jared lets Jensen kiss him for a few moments, before drawing back. Jensen can't help the pout that forms on his lips, and Jared chuckles. 'I think you're a bit too drunk for any of that, Jen.'

'Not whatcha thought a second ago,' Jensen mumbles grumpily.

'What was that, babe?'

'Nothing,' Jensen shrugs, letting his head fall back onto the mattress. He lets himself drift then, as Jared removes his shoes and jeans, and pulls his boxers back up. He shudders when he feels Jared press a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh; he loves him so much. 'I know, sweetheart.' Jensen hadn't meant to say that out loud, but whatever, it's not like Jared doesn't already know how he feels about him.

He's almost asleep when he feels Jared climb onto the bed, sliding in behind him, and he grumbles as Jared forces him to sit upright. 'No sleeping yet,' he says as he gently leans Jensen back against his chest. 'We need to get some food and water in you first after how much you've drunk.'

Jensen kind of wants to argue that he's only had two shots, but can't find the energy. Besides, the pizza Jared's holding in front of his mouth actually smells really good, so he doesn't hesitate to take a bite. And he lets Jared bring a glass of water to his lips, sighing contentedly as it washes the pizza down.

Jared stops feeding him after the third or fourth slice, and helps Jensen finish off the water. He expects Jared to roll him onto the mattress then, but instead Jared just scoots down a little, his arms tight around Jensen's waist, and says, 'Go to sleep, baby.'

'Wha' 'bout you?' Jensen asks, blinking sleepy eyes up at Jared. 

'I'm good,' Jared replies, dropping a kiss on Jensen's hairline. 

And before Jensen can push him on it, the darkness pulls him under.

******


End file.
